


I Found A Pee Spot!

by IcdKoffie



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Desperation, Exhibitionism, Gen, Humor, Lolicon, No Sex, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Rei didn't pee before entering the labyrinth with the others, and she suffered the consequences.





	I Found A Pee Spot!

**Author's Note:**

> I was restarting PQ cause I hadn't played it in a minute, and I had Rei in my party and she said, "I found a P-Spot!" I loled and got the idea to write this. Honestly, P-Spot... it's like they wanted someone to write this.

Rei was terrified of visiting the strange but intriguing labyrinth, but since Zen and Minato and the others were by her side, she was ready to explore it. She was ready for excitement, she was ready for an adventure! Nothing, and she meant absolutely nothing, was gonna stand in her way! Well, except for one thing…

She had to pee. Really, really badly. She knew she should've peed before exploring the labyrinth, but she was just so darn excited that she skipped going to the bathroom. But now she was starting to regret that; her bladder was as full as can be, and she didn't know how long the group was gonna stay here.

I knew I shouldn't have drank three bottles of soda before coming here, she thought. 

Walking behind Zen and clutching his hand, Rei and the others stopped at yet another dead end.

Mitsuru played with her chin. “Yet another dead end…”

Exactly what I was thinking, Rei thought. 

Akihiko punched his fists in the air. “How many damn dead ends does this place have? It's like we're in a fucking maze!!”

“Oh, shit!” Junpei yelled. “Akihiko just said a bad word!”

“You just did too, dumbass!” Yukari shouted. 

He fixed his hat. “You're right, my bad.”

Rei giggled, almost forgetting that she had to pee.

Shinjiro shook his head. “Aki, you get mad over the stupidest shit…”

Akihiko pointed to him. “What was that, meathead?!”

“What did you just call me?! I should be calling YOU that!!”

“I outta-”

“Both of you, shut the hell up!” Mitsuru stomped. “NOW!!!”

Junpei whistled, and everybody else's jaw dropped.

“Yes, ma'am…” they hung their heads in shame.

“It seems like everyone's cussing today,” said Ken.

“So everyone cusses when they get angry.” Aigis said. “I'll keep that in my files.”

“That's not necessarily true…” Fuuka said.

Yukari stretched. “This place really is a maze though. Are we, like, almost at the end?”

Minato checked his map. “I'm not a cartographer, but I doubt it.” he showed her it. “See? We only explored about ten percent of map so far.”

Everyone groaned. 

“I didn't think conquering this labyrinth would be easy.” said Zen.

Rei took a step forward. “Uh, what's a cartographer?”

“Someone who creates maps.” Aigis answered. 

“Oh, ok!”

“Anyway, I don't think there's anything here.” Mitsuru said. “Let's go, everyone!” she walked off, and the group followed. 

As they walked for what seemed like hours, Rei's bladder got fuller. It was stinging her, and she let go of Zen's hand to hold it and she bit her lip to muffle her moans. 

Zen stopped in his tracks. “Are you alright, Rei?”

She nodded. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? You don't look it to me.”

She nodded again. 

“Zen's right- you look like you gotta piss.” Junpei said.

Rei gasped and coughed. 

Yukari slapped his shoulder. “You idiot! You shouldn't say that in front of a little girl!”

“Why not? If you gotta go, you gotta go!”

Rei pointed to her. “Hey, I'm not a little girl!”

“You seem little to me,” said Ken.

“I'm taller than you!”

Akihiko snickered.

Mitsuru sighed. “Do you want to turn back, Rei? This is hardly a place for a young woman like yourself to use the bathroom.”

Why is everyone treating me like a kid, Rei thought. “No, uh, I'm fine. Really.” She chuckled. 

Akihiko snapped. “Now she's a fighter. I like that!”

Shinjiro sighed. 

“Fine, if you say so.” said Mitsuru. “Just be sure to not to do serious damage to your bladder. I don't trust that Elizabeth woman's medical abilities.” She started walking forward.

Minato chuckled. 

The group explored more of the labyrinth, and Rei held on her full bladder even tighter. That didn't really help, though. In order to hold her pee, she had to start skipping.

“Are you sure you don't wish to turn back?” Zen asked. “It seems you can't hold it for much longer-”

“I'm fine.” Rei jumped.

“Man, you must gotta piss real bad!” Junpei yelled. 

“Oh shut up, Stupei!” Yukari shouted. 

He shrugged. “Hey, I just call it how I see it.”

“Man, she's a real fighter!” Akihiko snapped. “You could learn a thing or two from her, Shinji!”

“As if!”

Mitsuru crossed her arms. “It would be best to turn back, but it seems like we're almost done exploring the labyrinth.” She turned to Minato. “Arisato, how much have we explored so far?”

He checked the map. “Twenty-nine percent.”

Everyone lipsmacked. 

“Twenty-nine percent?” she asked, angry. 

“If we took a few more steps, it'd be a even thirty percent.” said Minato.

“I don't think I can take another step…” Ken whined.

“You and me both, brother.” Junpei fixed his hat.

Koromaru barked. 

“He says ‘me three’.” Aigis said.

“Twenty-nine...percent…?” Mitsuru repeated, sounding even angrier. “What the-”

“HELL?!” Yukari shouted and stomped. “We've been walking for seven goddamn hours and you're trying to tell me that we're not halfway done exploring this hellhole of a damn labyrinth?!” she grabbed Minato's collar, and he began to sweat. “Listen, so-called ‘leader’... you better somehow magically fix that damn map and make it say ninety-nine percent, or the next step I'll be taking will be to shove my foot up your emo ass!” she slapped him hard and let him go.

“Ow!” he rubbed his reddened cheek. “Have you lost your damn mind, woman?!”

Everyone backed away from them.

Junpei whistled. 

Koromaru howled. 

“Sssshhhiiiittt…” Shinjiro said.

“Damn…” Akihiko scratched the back of his neck. “I knew she was feisty, but not like that…”

“Takeba, I understand your frustration, but please try to calm down.” said Mitsuru. 

“Yes, please do!” Fuuka pleaded. 

“See, Fuuka?” Aigis turned to her. “People really do cuss when they get mad.”

She sighed.

“Yukari's scary when she does it,” Ken said.

Junpei snickered. “Kid, you crack me up!”

“Hey, I just call it as I see it.”

Everyone cracked up, except Yukari.

“You're a bad influence on him, Stupei.” 

All this excitement was making Rei’s bladder relax, so the pee came rushing down her legs. “Holy crap!” she held her bladder, but it was too late. Some of the pee flashed on her legs, dripping down to her socks and shoes. At first, she felt so embarrassed because the others were gawking at her as her pee came down like a waterfall, but she got over it. It was a relief to finally go, and the warm pee felt good against her skin. She wore a big smile as she let it all out.

“Is she… ever gonna stop pissing?” Shinjiro asked.

“Looks like she couldn't fight it after all.” Said Akihiko.

“I thought only little kids couldn't hold their pee,” said Ken.

“So, girls can urinate standing up too.” Aigis said. “I'll keep that in my records.”

Yukari winced. “Ugh, don't do that…”

“I thought I'd never see a girl pee!” Junpei laughed. 

Yukari stepped on his shoe. “Shut up! You're so disgusting!”

“Hey, you're blushing too!”

“No, I'm-” she touched her beet red cheeks. “Just shut up, OK?!”

He laughed.

After she was done releasing the last dribble of pee, Rei sighed in content, opened her eyes, and looked down. Her skirt had a big black spot, pee was still dripping from her leg, her shoe and sock was damp, and there was a big puddle on the floor. 

She gasped. “Uh, did I do that? Oops, sorry!” she chuckled outta nervousness.

“It's fine, Rei.” Zen smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Do you feel better now?”

Rei nuzzled his neck. “Awe, you're so sweet Zen!” 

“Awwwweeee!” everyone said.

“Yes, it's uh…” Mitsuru cleared her throat. “Quite alright. So… we should definitely go back.”

“Are you alright, Mitsuru?” asked Akihiko. “You're blushing like crazy!”

“No, I'm not! Just… just shut up!!”

Everyone laughed. 

“Thank God we don't have to walk back,” said Yukari. 

“Yeah Minato, do you have the Goho-M?” Fuuka asked. 

He patted his pockets. “Oops, I forgot It! Hee hee hee!”

Now it was time for a fight! The rest of the group cornered him and slowly pulled out their weapons. 

“Guys, it's time for an all out attack!” Mitsuru shouted.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Minato pulled out the Goho-M. “It's right here! I was just kidding!”

They sighed in relief and put their weapons away.

“Sorry we almost tried to kill you!” said Rei.

Everyone laughed, and Minato used the Goho-M to get the group the heck outta there.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I had a lot of fun writing this lol.
> 
> I wasn't planning on this being a multi chapter fic, but I loved writing this so much that I had to write more. I plan on covering all of the dungeons and I'm working on the second part of this now.


End file.
